


The Matchmaker

by thefierydeath



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: AU, Cinderella - Freeform, Dreams, F/M, Fantasy, fairy tale, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefierydeath/pseuds/thefierydeath
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a young woman named Mine. A sweet fluffy fairy tale to warm your heart.
Relationships: Kuramae Mine/Sohma Ayame
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	The Matchmaker

Once upon a time, there was a young woman named Mine. She was a very talented seamstress. So talented, in fact, that every woman in the kingdom came to her for their fanciest gowns. She gained the nickname “The Matchmaker” the night that she made a gown for an old maid to wear at the annual New Year’s Ball, and by the end of the evening, she was engaged to be married. 

One day, as Mine was walking through the market, a herald arrived in the square. Everyone gathered around in anticipation. “The Queen has announced a ball in six days time,” he declared. “Her Majesty requests that all young ladies in the kingdom attend, as she intends to find a suitable match for her son, Ayame.” 

A squeal rang out throughout the square. Everyone admired the beauty of both of the kingdom’s princes. Yuki, the younger boy, was desired for his soft, delicate beauty; however, Ayame’s tall, thin figure and flowing silver hair combined with his rebellious personality caused every woman to swoon. Even Mine’s heart fluttered at the thought. 

But Mine kept herself grounded. ‘Prince Aya would never go for me,’ she thought. Mine knew she was unworthy, as an abandoned, illegitimate child, but part of her couldn’t help but wish. 

That evening, her shop was flooded with women requesting custom gowns. Killer red gowns, glittering ice blue gowns, unique embroidered lace gowns, frilly pink gowns, and even gaudy orange and purple gowns. Mine was up to her nose in orders, and while she was thrilled to be making so much money, she couldn’t ignore the nagging feeling in the back of her mind. She just had to go to the ball. Everyone else was, so why shouldn’t she? 

During the day, she pushed up her glasses and put her nose to the grindstone, and by night, she spent her time sewing her own beautiful dress with inexhaustible fervor. Stitch by stitch, thread by thread, her design was born into existence. 

On the morning of the dance, Mine’s last customer arrived to pick up her dress, a ravishing diamond-encrusted pink gown. The beautiful young lady cooed over Mine’s handiwork. 

“I just can’t thank you enough,” she cried. “Please allow me to give you a gift, I made it myself.”

Mine’s eyes widened. “Oh no, I couldn’t accept! I’m only doing my job, it isn’t all that,” she said, blushing. 

The girl shook her head. “No, Miss Mine. You work magic.” She reached into her bag. “I’ve been saving up my wages for a full year in hopes that I could buy one of your beautiful dresses. I have faith that today will be the day I find my soulmate.” She pulled out a wrapped parcel. “I made these yesterday. I knew they were only fitting for someone truly deserving,” she explained. “Here, open them!”

Mine was speechless. She reached out and unwrapped the package. 

She beheld the most beautiful pair of gold shoes she’d ever seen. 

“I...I don’t know what to say.” Mine could barely breathe. She took off her glasses and set them aside. She was shocked. 

The woman giggled. “Well, I’m glad you like them.” She bundled up the gown gently in her arms, as if it was the most precious thing she’d ever held. “I hope you find your one true love tonight, Miss Mine,” she said as she opened the shop door. “You deserve it.” And with that, she left. 

Mine took a deep breath and dissolved into a fit of giggles. She slipped her feet into the shoes, dancing with abandon. She was going to the ball. She was going to find love. She was worthy. 

Ayame found this just about the most boring ordeal he’d ever had to endure. And that was saying something. 

His horrid mother insisted upon hosting a ball in his honor, hoping this would encourage Aya to finally get married. It was required for him to become king, after all. Not that the queen was happy about that, of course. She’d tried everything she could to find a loophole so that Yuki, her precious baby, could assume the throne instead. But alas, it could not be. So she settled for having Ayame marry some girl that she could teach to run the kingdom. 

Ayame was absorbed in conversation with his close childhood friend, Shigure, and had been since the ball had begun. He had absolutely no intention of mingling with the young ladies here, however charming they may seem. He knew it was all a ploy for some gain of their own. 

He’d finished telling a story to Shigure as a hush fell over the room. His friend’s eyes turned to the entrance. Surprise was written on his face. Curious, Prince Ayame followed his gaze. “What’s got everyone so-“

He caught sight of the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen. 

She was a short, petite girl, measuring at just a bit above his shoulder. Her dark brown hair was slightly curled and fell around her shoulders, which were bare. A deep forest green gown hugged her form. It featured a lace sweetheart neckline with thick straps hanging off her shoulders, and a corset bodice that displayed her figure, flaring out into an gorgeous full skirt which swept about her as she walked. It was as if she was floating on air. Her white gloves clutched her skirts as she descended the steps toward the ballroom floor. Ayame felt his feet carrying him closer, automatically drawn to her. 

It was only when he was face to face with her that he realized he’d been holding his breath. 

“My lady, welcome,” he breathed. “May I have this dance?” He stretched out his hand to her. 

The young woman blushed, very gently taking the hand offered to her. He spun her elegantly out to the floor, and the crowd watched in awe. 

They waltzed to the romantic music lilting in the background. Ayame was unable to take his eyes off of his partner the whole time. Everyone present could feel the magic building in the air. 

As the dance finished, and the crowd applauded, Ayame leaned in toward the young woman. “What is your name?” He whispered. 

She smiled softly. “My friends call me Mine.”

“Well, Mine,” he said, “would you like to accompany me to the gardens?”

Mine nodded. “Nothing would give me more pleasure.” She took his arm like it was natural, and they strolled out to the garden, all eyes on them. 

Shigure grinned as his best friend departed. His fiancé, a vision in a black gown, sidled up next to him. “They make a cute pair, don’t they?” She commented. He nodded, wrapping an arm around her waist. 

Mine’s heart was beating harder than she ever thought possible. She was walking the gardens with Prince Ayame. It didn’t seem real. 

Conversation fell naturally between them. She told him about her life of crafting beautiful gowns, he shared his trepidation about the throne, she even admitted she could hardly see tonight because she was without her glasses. The laughter flowed. 

They remained together, just talking, until well after all the other guests had gone home. Well after midnight, as they sat together in comfortable silence, enjoying the stars, Ayame turned to gaze at Mine. 

“May I kiss you?”

Mine nearly gasped. Her face flushed pink. 

“Of course.”

The Prince took The Matchmaker into his arms and kissed her passionately. 

Then, of course, lightning flashed above them. A downpour began. 

Mine yelped, and they both burst into laughter as they sprinted toward the castle. She clutched her skirts, trying her best not to trip. 

“I should probably go,” she shouted above the rain. As much as she hated to admit it, her spending excessive amounts of unsupervised time with the Prince could lead to scandal. 

Prince Ayame nodded. “There ought to be a carriage waiting out front,” he shouted in reply. 

Mine gathered up her skirts once more. “I’ll go catch it then! Goodbye, my prince!” She flashed him a bright smile before turning to race down the front steps. 

“Goodbye, my Mine!” He cried, waving to her. He watched as she raced down as quickly as she could. However, she stumbled halfway down, losing a shoe in the process. But she didn’t stop to retrieve it. 

“Oh wait!” Ayame ran down to grab her slipper, but she was already climbing into the carriage. 

He cried out to her, “Mine! Mine!”

“Mine. Mine!”

Mine woke to her husband nudging her. She raised her head, realizing she’d fallen asleep at her workbench. 

Ayame grinned at her. “What were you dreaming about, darling? You were smiling.”

“Oh, nothing,” Mine replied with a sigh. “Just a little fantasy of mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
